¿Por que a mi de todas las personas?
by Kenna-2201
Summary: Moder AU con human! Toothlees. En la escuela secundaria de Berk, 5 chicos (hiccup, tuffnut, snotlou, astrid,toothless) tenian que filmar la obra de Romeo y Julieta, pero como Astrid (la que actuaba de Julieta) no se presento para grabar la ultima escena y no habia otra chica para remplazarla. La solucion? Uno de ellos se tendria que vestir de mujer. Todos voltearon a ver a hipo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¿cómo están? Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece si no Cresida y a Dreamwoorks yo solo los use para la historia por que estaba aburrida y quería contar una experiencia personal LOL si mas preámbulos el fic

- -xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- -

¿Porque a mi de todas las personas?

En la secundaria de Berk, más específicamente un salón multi-usos; una isla al norte de Asia; 5 chicos Hiccup, Tuffnut, Snotlout y Toothless esperaban impaciente a Astrid. Una chica rubia y de ojos azules. ¿El motivo? Tenían que interpretar y grabar la obra de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare, que si no lo hacían medianamente decente reprobarían la asignatura, lo que significaría también repetir las mismas clases aburridas.

-Donde demonios esta Astrid, ya me canse de esperar- Se quejaba Snotlout, un chico alto castaño de ojos marrones, que sostenía una cámara digital-Tenemos que terminar con esta estúpida obra para no volver a escuchar las aburridas clases de ese shak-no-se-que.

-Shakespeare-corrigió Hiccup. Un chico castaño de ojos verdes, bajito y de complexión delgada- aunque es verdad, si no llega pronto no podremos empezar.

-¡A quién diablos le importa cómo se llame ese tonto!-hablo Tuffnut levantando sus brazos molesto Tuffnut era un chico de cabello largo y rubio de ojos celestes/grises-¡Si no pasa algo pronto voy a arrojar esa mesa por la ventana!

-Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?-hablo Toothless con autoridad (aunque él también estaba molesto, la paciencia nunca fue su virtud). Un chico alto de cabello negro y desordenado un poco largo, piel acanelada con un cuerpo atlético y ojos verdes con tintes amarillentos que le daban un efecto toxico e hipnotizaste-

No pudo terminar de hablar porque el teléfono de Hiccup empezó a sonar. Quien llamaba era Astrid. (Hablando de la reina de roma); antes de que pudiera responder Toothless le quito el teléfono y respondió.

-¿Dónde diablos estas? No podemos empezar a grabar sin ti y ya nos retrasamos-hablo molesto.

-Tuve un problema y no voy a poder ir- respondió ella de forma simple- arréglenselas.

-Pero…-no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que habían colgado- ¡Mierda!, al diablo con ella vamos a empezar-dijo mientras le daba su móvil a Hiccup.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto este

-Que no iba a venir-.

-¡Como que no va a venir!-Snotlout se paró más molesto todavía-Ella es la única chica del grupo, ¡cómo diablos haremos esto sin una chica!

-Humm, ¡Ya se!- Tuffnut levanto la mano- Y si uno de ustedes se pone el vestido con peluca podrá hacer de Julieta.

-No seas tonto Tuffnut, esa es la idea más….- Snotlout empezó a decir pero luego se quedó callado considerando la idea- De hecho es una buena idea, pero quien….

Y como si se hubiera encendido una lámpara sobre las cabezas de Tuffnut, Snotlout y Toothless, todos giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Hiccup de forma automática con sonrisas malvadas. Hiccup trago en seco, o le gustaba a donde e dirigía todo el asunto.

-No- dijo Hiccup cruzándose de brazos-Se lo que están pensando y la respuesta es NO.

-Vamos Hiccup acaso quieres reprobar-presiono Toothless. La verdad a él no le importaba el hecho de que Astrid no se presentara, ya que el interpretaba a Romeo (por que Hiccup se lo pidió) él no tenía ninguna intención de ser romántico (ni siquiera actuando) con Astrid y mucho menos besarla, el estaba enamorado de Hiccup y ahora que tenía la oportunidad perfecta no solo de besarlo, si no también verlo con un lindo vestido de la época victoriana. Oh si nunca estuvo tan feliz de haber ayudado.

-…-Hiccup dudo- ¿porque no lo hace Snotlout o Tufnut?

-Por qué tu eres delgado y bajito, con un vestido y peluca nadie vera la diferencia-respodio Snotlout.

-Además de que ellos serán mujeres muy feas- Toothless hizo una mueca de asco.

-OYEE!-dijeron los mencionados al uninsono.

-AGGH, ¡esta discusión no tiene sentido!- Snotlout agarro del brazo a hiccup y prácticamente lo arrastro al baño (tomando dichoso vestido y la peluca en el proceso). Toothless y Tuffnut lo veían alejarse.

Toothlees se alejó para poder cambiarse, después de un rato llego con una camisa blanca de la época debajo de lo que parecía un chaleco negro (que lo era porque tenía magas de un tono oscuro de gris con detalles verde brillante) abierto en el pecho (dejando ver un poco de su musculoso pecho) pantalones y botas negras.

Hiccup llegó poco después, usando un vestido verde mangas largas con adornos dorados en la parte delantera del corsé. Llevaba una peluca del mismo color de su cabello, un maquillaje ligero con unos zapatos simples y un GRAN sonrojo en sus mejillas. Camino evidentemente avergonzado hacia Toothless, el cual estaba embobado con la vista. Sin embargo antes de que se acercara Tuffnut apareció detrás de Hiccup y le subió la falda del vestido.

Lo siguiente que paso fue muy rápido, estaba Tuffnut tirado en el suelo por recibir un puñetazo de un Toothless muy enojado, e Hicup mas rojo de lo humanamente posible se movió tres pasos lejos.

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES, IMECIL?!- medio pregunto medio grito Toothless.

-Quería ver si tenía el conjunto completo (ya saben las panti-medias xD)- respondió desde el suelo.

-Cálmate viejo- Snotlout se interpuso antes de que Toothless quisiera matar a su "mejor amigo"- mejor terminemos ya esto.

Toothless asintió calmándose un poco.

Paso el tiempo y ya casi acaban de grabar todo, solo faltaba la escena donde Romeo encuentra "muerta" a "Julieta"

- Ah, mi amor, mi esposa, la Muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza, no te ha conquistado. En tus labios y mejillas sigue roja tu enseña de belleza, y la Muerte aún no ha izado su pálida bandera. ¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante? Pues lo temo, contigo he de quedarme para ya nunca salir de este palacio de lóbrega noche. Aquí, aquí me quedaré con los gusanos, tus criados. Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte! Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía. Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor. [Bebe.] ¡Ah, leal boticario, tus drogas son rápidas! Con un beso muero. –recito Toothless

- JULIETA Marchaos, pues yo no pienso irme. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mi amado? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré: tal vez quede en tus labios algo de veneno, para que pueda morir con ese tónico. Tus labios están calientes. Qué? ¿Ruido? Seré rápida. Puñal afortunado, voy a envainarte. Oxídate en mí y deja que muera.- recito Hiccup poniéndole fin a la escena

Cuando dejaron de grabar Hicup fue corriendo para quitarse (en su opinión) ridículo vestido, luego de unos segundos Toothless lo imito y fue por sus prendas normales, eso había salido bastante bien, ahora que ya había besado a hiccup podría decirle sus sentimientos.

Más tarde en la noche cuando toothless e Hiccup llegaron a la casa de este último, toothless se armó de valor y antes de que hiccup se despidiera lo agarró del brazo y lo acorralo contra la pared.

-Tooth. ¿que estas…-o pudo terminar ya que los labios del peli-negro se lo impidieron

-Me gustas hiccup- dijo este al separarse de los labios del mencionado- me gustas desde hace mucho- le susurró al oído mientras apretaba más su cuerpo contra el otro

-Tooth..- el castaño empezó a balbucear nervioso y sorprendido, nunca pensó que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Toothless malinterpreto su reacción, miro con ojos tristes al castaño para alejarse, pero no pudo ya que Hiccup al ver su mirada lo detuvo antes que pudiera alejarse y lo beso de nuevo apasionadamente.

-También me gustas, solo me sorprendiste-dijo cuándo se separó- Te amo

Toothless no cabía en su felicidad y volvió a besar a Hiccup mientras lo manoseaba ….

Continuara

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Bueno este one-sot esa asado en una experiencia real mia x, en mi escuela hicimos la obra de romeo y Julieta (grabandola) la cosa es que a fala de varones para un papel secundario me hicieron actuar de hombre. Cuando no pusimo a celebrar ue grabamos la ultima escena una chica intento bajarme el pantalón el disfraz xDDD solo hice el fic por que quei contar eso LOL_

_Bueno ojala les aya gustado este fi; si es asi déjenme Reviews sensuales n3n _


	2. Chapter 2

Holi, lo prometido es deuda. Una continuación con lemmon .3.

Seré honesta, JAMAS en mi fucking vida escribí un lemmon, así que por favor sean comprensivos si no está bien hecho *corre a esconderse detrás de una piedra, asomando un poco la cabeza* Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Cressida y dreamworks. Yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de ustedes. *Vuelva a esconderse*

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Una noche placentera

Toothless beso apasionadamente a Hiccup; deslizando su lengua lenta y sensualmente, explorando esa deliciosa cavidad, acariciando el paladar, el interior sus mejillas y de paso frotaba la lengua de Hiccup, quien correspondía sus caricias frotando ligera y provocativamente sus caderas con las de Toothless que jadeaba en el beso; Aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás ya que sus manos (al igual que su lengua) eran muy curiosas, acariciando de forma circular su espalda, descendiendo hasta su cintura para levantar ligeramente su camisa y acariciando su vientre, otra más atrevida descendió hasta su trasero apretándolo.

-Ahh- Hiccup hecho la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo placenteramente, Toothless aprovecho esa oportunidad y ataco el cuello pecoso, a la par que acomodaba una de sus piernas entre las de Hiccup, restregando esta contra el pene contrario estimulándolo, mientras sentía el suyo endurecerse y palpitar con deseo mientras sus manos seguía acariciándolo.

-A ~A ~ Aquí no Toothleeeeeess ~ Logro decir entre jadeos el castaño, mientras sentía como la mano en su parte baja se movía a su pierna y la colocaba en la cintura del más alto; El cual tenía más espacio para meter mano; ya no solamente en su trasero, también bajando más para tantear sus testículos- Ahhh~~ la puerta esta abiertaaa~~~ mis padres salieron. Ahhh~.

Toothless lo miro sorprendido, es decir ¿Quién mierda deja la puerta abierta estando la casa vacia? Pero lo olvido rápidamente, ya que su cerebro hiso "click". Si la casa estaba vacía podía hacer gritar a Hiccup, mientras el cumplía sus nada inocentes fantasías de "meterle" su amor a Hiccup de forma salvaje y desenfrenada… perdón amarlo de forma tierna y dulce y luego meter su amor salvaje y desenfrenado.

Toothless agarro ambos muslos del castaño para cargarlo mientras este envolvía sus piernas en su cintura dejando que lo llevara, agradeciendo internamente que no lo llevara como princesa. El peli-negro camino aun frotando y acariciando su trasero; mientras el enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del otro, besando y lamiendo la comisura de esa boca que lo tenía loco. Todo mientras Toothless caminaba por la casa ajena y se dirigía a la habitación de Hiccup.

Ya estando ahí, Toothless sentó a Hiccup en la cama busando su cuello y acariciando tiernamente sus mejillas y cabello empujándolo delicadamente hacia atrás, logrando que quedara acostado debajo de él, se separó del cuello para mirarlo, lo que vio lo excitó aún más (si es que es posible). Hiccup con la camisa levantada hasta el ombligo y los pantalones desabrochados y medio caídos, dejando ver sus calzones verdes con dragoncitos negros., con un sonrojo hasta las orejas. Ojos brillantes de deseo, lujuria y un poco de vergüenza y con los labios hincados y entreabiertos, jadeando.

-Hermoso- Susurro tooth levantando la camisa del castaño hasta casi sacarla ya que cuando iba por las muñecas uso dicha prenda para atarlo a la cabecera de la cama (no muy fuerte como para lastimarlo, pero si firme para que no se suelte. Hiccup miro un poco temeroso y muy confundido a su amante.

-Toothless ¿Qué estas…- sin embargo la pregunta murió en sus labios ya que el pelinegro volvió a besarlo, mordiendo su labio inferior.

-Hay algo que quiero hacer, Hiccup- Susurro e su oído- Y para hacerlo necesito que te portes bien, quedándote quieto, Si te portas mal te castigare- Termino de decir con tono dominante y autoritario, que logro que a Hiccup le diera un escalofrió en su columna por lo sexy que le pareció.

Toothless le dio un corto beso en los labios, sacando su lengua para traza un recorrido por su mentón y cuello, chupando y mordiendo de ven en cuando las lindas pequitas, mientras sus manos jugaban con los rosados pezones , sacando suspiros y gemidos bajos del otro que se retorcía de placer (muy limitadamente teniendo en cuenta que estaba atado) después de marcar su cuello siguió el camino hasta la clavícula y hombros repitiendo el proceso de chupar y morder, siguió así hasta que llego al pezón derecho, bajando su mano para quitar los pantalones con todo y calzoncillos de un solo tirón, dejando al pobre castaño indefenso, que se seguía retorciendo y arqueándose de placer, dando gemidos, jadeos y suspiros.

Alegre con esta reacción, Tooth se trasladó al pezón izquierdo, sosteniendo de la cintura al castaño y acariciando con su mano izquierda el miembro despierto cuya punta chorreara liquido pre-seminal, esparciéndolo mientras lo masturbaba. Luego de un rato de caricias tooth se apartó para desnudarse también, acerco su más que despierto pene al de hiccup y lo froto de forma rápida y desesperado de más contacto.

Hiccup se sentía morir, tantas sensaciones que le daban escalofríos placenteros, lo volvían loco, sin poder hacer nada más aparte de gemir y retorcerse, no podría aguantar mucho tiempo.

-Tooth ~ too ~ ahh ahh ~ ~ ¡Toothless! No puedo a ~a ~ aguantar… maaas- Hiccup se corrió manchando su vientre y el de tooth, el cual lo miro con auto-suficiencia y orgullo, apartándose un poco para sentarse y acomodándose de tal manera que su rostro quedara cerca de la zona manchada de Hiccup, para empezar a limpiarlo con su lengua (no sin antes tomar un poco en su mano) descendiendo hasta el pene flácido de Hiccup y empezar a lamerlo también (sin darle tregua a hiccup para recuperar el aliento) hasta que se endureció.

Para la gran vergüenza de Hiccup, tooth había abierto un poco sus glúteos y pasar su mano con semen en su ano, primero frotando alrededor de la entrada y luego meter dos de sus dedos.

-¡AHH!- grito el castaño con sorpresa, arqueándose hacia atrás- Ah ~ah ~- gemía al sentir la entrada y salida de los dedos que abrían en su interior en forma de tijeras dilatándolo-Mmnnn- mordió sus labios en un intento fallido de ser más silencioso, aunque era imposible no gemir del placer tan intenso que generaba las felaciones y la penetración de esos dedos lo volvían loco-Toothleeeeesss ~ ~-pero antes de acabar (otra vez) , el pelinegro se detuvo en seco, descolocando al castaño. Antes de que este hiciera preguntas, Tooth lo de la cabecera (aunque dejando sus muñecas atadas) para volearlo y dejarlo en cuatro. Aun desconcertado hiccup iba a preguntar, cuando algo que _definitivamente_ no se esperaba paso:

-AHHhhhhh ~ ~- rito al sentir como Tooth delineaba su entrada con su lengua mientras masajeaba sus muslos, para después de un rato inicio una nueva penetración con su lengua. (¿Qué? el chico es virgen tenía que prepararlo).

Luego de un tiempo, cuando Tooth considero que ya estaba listo se posiciono arriba de él frotando su pene que (literalmente) lloraba por atención, entre los muslos de hiccup.

El peli-negro se sentía en el cielo mientras movía su pene entre esas nalgas redondas escuchando como el lindo oji-verde gemía descontroladamente.

-Toothless ~ ~ te nesecito, ah aha ~ ~ dentro-rogaba el chio entre gemidos con ojos llorosos- ¡Por favor!

Tooth al escucharlo rogar, perdió toda la delicadeza y lo penetro con una sola estocada

-¡ARRGHH!-fue el grito al unísono de los amantes. Sin esperar que hiccup se acostumbrara, empezó un vaivén salvaje, entrando y saliendo de Hiccup una y otra vez, y el castaño o se quejó, es más, movía sus caderas a la par de Toothless haciendo que todas las embestidas dieran en el punto exacto. Así siguieron hasta que ambos sentían su orgasmo llegar, jadeando fuertemente Tooth se las arregló para hablar.

-Hic ~ Hicup ah ~ ya voy a ~ ~-

-Yo también- Grito Hiccup para después sentir como se corría sobre el colchón, esto provoco que su ano se estrechara, apretando el miembro de Toothless placenteramente con dos estocadas más termino dentro de Hicup.

El pelinegro aprovecho la posición y desato a Hiccup que se desplomo en el colchón, saliéndose de él, Tooth se acostó a su lado atrayéndolo en un abrazo.

Pasaron un rato en un silencio tranquilo y cómodo, recuperando el aliento, hasta que hiccup hablo.

-Tooth-llamo, recibiendo en "hum" que indicaba que el otro lo escuchaba-tengo sed-

-Iré a traerte agua- hiso un ademan de levantarse solo para sentir como hiccup lo detenía.

-No hace falta- Dijo mirando pícaramente al otro, Sentándose entre las piernas de Tooeh, que solo lo miro confundido- Aquí hay leche- Sonrió con falsa inocencia empezando a lamer el semen del pene.

Sip, era momento del Round 2

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

_Nota de autora: *asomando su cabeza fuera de la piedra*- ¿Qué les pareció? Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron y agregaron el fic a favoritos, significa mucho teniendo en cuenta que no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo. n3n Gracias también a las chicas del grupo que comentaron y motivaron a subir esto._

_yusefan-halackti-fanny-alejo: no sé cómo quedo esto del bondaje. Y amor salvaje, espero que te haya gustado n3n _

_*vuelve a esconderce en la atras de la piedra*_


End file.
